Sonic: The Movie
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: Sonic is back in all-new adventure that's out of this world in this epic blockbuster! *On Hiatus*
1. Summary

Summary

Sonic the Hedgehog Movie

Hey everyone! It's "TheDragonLord2912" here with my very FIRST fanfic! The reason I wrote this because I always wanted to see a Sonic the Hedgehog Movie (NOT the 1999 one!) but live-action like the Transformers which I have seen it, own it, LOVE IT! This is sort of related to "Sonic X" which I watch since I was a kid but mostly related to the games since they already transported to another world. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story.

Summary of the story: Sonic is back in all-new adventure that's out of this world! After a huge conflict with Dr. Eggman, Sonic and his friends find themselves teleported into a another world where they meet a young teenage girl who helps them on their mission to find the Chaos Emeralds and tried to find their way home while avoiding who was transported here too and decided to build hid Eggman Empire and a new threat who learns about their existence and knows about the young girl's secret!

Main Characters: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe.

New Cast: Ashley Faith (New Hero), Chris Faith (Ashley's brother, scientist and inventor), Jessica Burner (Ashley's best friend), Daniel Holt (Ashley's other best friend), Maxwell Cross (Bad Guy) and workers at NYLAB – New York of Scientific Geniuses and Machinery Laboratory.


	2. The Chaos Battle

**Chapter 1: The Chaos Battle**

(Green Hill Zone, Planet Mobius 7:30 am)

The morning of a new day was quiet, clear day with sun shining down on the smooth yet soft, green grass that were swaying; side-to-side, lightly across by the cool but quiet breeze of the wind in the horizon. The sun was still shining when a huge aircraft over shadowed the area as it soared through the clouds. The aircraft was long, coloured silver, loaded with weapons and an army of robots; all armed and ready for battle, were on the ground, following the aircraft. Not far from here, a tall, blue hedgehog who was standing on a cliff, watching the aircraft going off in the distance, towards a floating island called Angel Island which has a temple in the middle of it with a magical gem called the Master Emerald. The hedgehog was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog who was famous for his supersonic speed. He was usually the hero who saves the day from who considers himself as a genius with an I.Q. of 300 who thinks of a plan to take over the world but other than that, Sonic loves to mess up his plans for world domination with the help of his friends. Well, this is one of them. Two of his closest friends were kidnapped by the scientist. Not only that but so have all of the seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession and everyone knows he was up to no good.

Sonic was then broke out thought when he heard the sound of the plane nearby. It was the Tornado that his friend, Miles Prowler but everyone calls him Tails, flies with his other friend and rival, Knuckles the Echidna, in the passage seat. Tails was slowing pushing the controls down; making the plane fly near the edge of the cliff. As the plane comes to where Sonic was, he prepares himself to jump onto the wing of the plane. At the right moment, he jumped off the cliff and landed firmly on the right wing of the blue bi-plane. "Hang on tight, Sonic!" said Tails as he turned the plane towards to the aircraft direction. Tails was not only an 8 year old fox but a genius who can build a computer that would outsmart any super computer. He also looks up to Sonic not only as a hero but as a brother as well and they both know that they always look out for each other to help out.

"So, Sonic. What's your plan?" asked the young fox. Sonic looked back at his two friends while trying to keep balance. "Tails, I want you to take care of the robots on the ground and back up Knuckles when he needs it" he answers. The red echidna sat up a little to get a view of the blue hedgehog. "Why do I ever need back-up for, anyway? I can take care of them. No problem!" he said with confidence. Sonic then points down to where the army is. "Are you sure?" said the cocky hero. Knuckles look down again and see the entire army on the ground. Sonic knows Knuckles is tough but not tough enough to take them all. He then glared back at Sonic who smirked at his expression left on his face. "Fine" he snarled but then he realized something; something missing in the plan. "Well,.. What are you going to do?" he asked the hedgehog who was focus on the aircraft. "I'm going to find a way to get the girls out of there and stop Old Egghead here once and for all" he said while cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Alright, see you guys in a jiff" said Sonic. As he was about to jump towards the aircraft, the plane was suddenly hit! One of the robots has noticed them and starts firing at them. Sonic almost loss balance due to the impact. Luckily for the boys, Tails is an excellent flyer who manages to dodge the oncoming bullets from the ground towards them. Tails then brought the plane down near the ground to drop off Knuckles. "Well, Knuckles. It's your time to shine." Sonic said wishing him good luck. Knuckles then jumped out of the plane and lands firmly on the ground near some robots. "Well, it's about time, too" he said to himself as he prepared to fight the robots.

Tails then flies the plane all the way into the clouds to avoid getting caught by more robots from the ground or worse, flying robots. The plane is flying over the aircraft. Sonic has gained his balance and now stretching his hamstrings as he prepares to get ready to battle. He turns to Tails and nods at him, telling it was time. Tails then pressed the button that launches a bright glowing ring up from the side of the plane. Sonic grabs it and jumps off the side of the plane and dives down towards the aircraft. When the ring in his hand began to glow, he brought his knees to his crest, his arm to his sides, elbows bended at 90 degrees angle, tucked his head in and began to spin dash towards the aircraft, crashed through the ceiling and landed firmly on the ground on his feet, using his right hand to steady his fall. He looked around to see if there any robots. Luckily for him, there are all outside fighting Knuckles and Tails as he heard the gunshots. He was hoping they would be ok but he needs to be focus on getting his friends and the Chaos Emeralds out & stop Eggman's plan. He then starts looking for his friends.

* * *

><p>Inside the aircraft, through the window that acts like a monitor that shows the map of the world which changes into a visual of Angel Island not far from here. The man watching the monitor was a tall but wide egg-shaped who was dress in a red over-coat with black leggings and black boots to go with it. He was also wearing glasses that cover his eyes, goggles on top of his bald head and a big brown moustache that covers his mouth. He was watching the fight outside the aircraft, through the monitor. He saw the stubborn echidna and the flying fox putting up much of a fight against the whole army while there is no sign of that pesky hedgehog which makes him wonder if he retreated or planning to attack him in a different way. He was then interrupted by one of his henchmen who approach him from the control deck below, a tall, gold robot who goes by the name Decoe, who was standing right next to a short, silver robot, who goes by the name, Bocoe.<p>

"Doctor, the Ultimate Beam is activated and ready at will thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds" said Decoe. Eggman has spent these past few weeks making the Ultimate Beam, an ultimate beam that will not only to take over the world as part of his Eggman Empire as he always dreamed of for years but to also stop Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all. He then turned slightly to see his henchmen, behind him. "Egg-cellent. Now, tell me, how our hostages are doing?" he asked them back. The small grey looked to the small screen near-by to see two girls huddler together. "Well, they do seem to be quiet since we captured them, doctor" answer Bocoe. "Good" he replied. He then turned back to the screen and focus on the island that has the Master Emerald. He then pulled a sly smile across his face. "As soon I have the Master Emerald in possession, I will take over this world and reclaim it as part of my Eggman Empire and then nothing will stop me. I know I said it before but really this time, NOTHING will stop me!" he said as he laughed like a manic, completely unaware that the hedgehog was already in his aircraft.

* * *

><p>In another room of the aircraft, there were two girls kneeling down on their knees, huddling together in a glass cage, surrounded by two robot guards. One of the girls is a pink hedgehog who is wearing a red dress with a white trim on the edge of her dress with matching boots, a red headband and wields a big hammer. The other girl was a small cream-like rabbit with big ears, wearing an orange-red dress with a blue tie with orange and yellow shoes, holding her blue Chao friend to her chest. "I'm scared, Amy" said the rabbit to her best friend. Amy then looks at the two robots, guarding them outside the cage. She then turned back to her sister and smiled at her, comforting her as well. "Don't worry, Cream. Sonic will show up to save us and stop Eggman. I know he will" said Amy, hoping that her blue hero would show up and bring them somewhere safe away from this crazy scientist. Before all of this happens, Amy, Cream and her blue Chao friend, Cheese were having a tea party when they got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and his robots.<p>

Then they heard three loud knocks on the main door which caused the robots' attention. They aim their guns at the doors. Suddenly, a blue blur broke through the door and spin dash the two robots which exploded. The spin dash skidded to a halt in front of the cage, revealing him. "SONIC!" shouted the two girls as they raced to glass wall of the cage. Sonic went over to the hatch and flick the switch which opens the glass wall of the cage to open. Amy was the first one to run out and gave her "boyfriend" one of her death-grip hugs. "Oh Sonic, I knew you come to us!" said Amy as she continued to hug him. "Amy, take it easy please" he said to Amy as she release him to give him air.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologise to him as Cream comes out with Cheese flying above her. "Thank you for saving us, Mr. Sonic" she said as she bowed. "Choo choo!" said a very happy Chao. Sonic puts his right hand behind his head and he chuckles a bit. "Well, I had a choice. It was either stop Egghead or saves you two first. So, I decided to play it safe get you girls out here first before I crash this ship to the ground" said Sonic. "As always?" said a sly Amy with her hands on her hands on her hips. "Pretty much" answered the blue saviour, shrugging with his hands crossed over. "Now, come on. You girls got to get out of here so you can help Tails and Knuckles while I'll deal with Eggman" Sonic said as he, Amy, Cream and Cheese raced out of the room.

They race through many corridors which seem like forever but they manage to race to the outer deck and stopped to take a breather. Sonic turn on his wrist communicator to contact Tails who appear on the screen. "Hey Tails! Are you managing ok?" Sonic called to the flying fox. Tails was still fighting the remaining robots in his plane but still going strong. "A-O-K, Sonic! Have you got the girls with you? Are there alright?" Tails asked back. "Yeah, they're fine. Do you think you give them a ride out of here?" Sonic asked him. "Well, we manage to take most of the robots down here. I'll be there as soon possible!" said Tails, as he signs off. Just then, a robot came out of nowhere, behind Amy and aimed at her. Just before Sonic attacks it, Amy whips her hammer out of nowhere.

"I'll handle this!" she said as she strikes the robot, full force which causes it to fall down the stairs. Then they heard a crash when it made its impact on the bottom. "Nice work, Amy" said Sonic, giving her the thumbs-up. Amy turned to Sonic and smiled sweetly to him.

Then they heard the Tornado coming towards them and landed smoothly as it made contract on the platform, near Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese. "Tails! Boy, are we glad to see you!" said Amy as Tails jumped out of his plane. "But where's Mr. Knuckles?" said Cream with a worried look on her face. "He's fine. He is getting pretty tired from fighting all of the robots but there are still more down there if we go right now!" Tails said. "Great! I take care of those freaks when they mess with me!" Amy said in a fighting stance with her hammer in her hands. Sonic nodded at his friends. "Right! Tails, you take the girls out of here and help Knuckles take down the rest of the robots down" he said as he turned towards to the door. "I'll take care of Eggman!" Then Sonic began to race towards the door.

"Sonic" he stops at the doorway and turns to Amy with a worried look on her face. "Please be careful." Sonic smiled at the pink hedgehog. "Don't worry about me, Amy. I'll be back in jiff, I promise." With that, he gave Amy a wink and a thumbs-up and left his friends as he race through the corridors to find Eggman. "C'mon! We got to help Knuckles!" said Tails as he climbed into his plane. He waited for the girls to jump into the plane before he starts the plane. They leave the aircraft to go help Knuckles. Amy looks back at the aircraft, hoping "her hero" would be okay.

* * *

><p>As he run, Sonic saw a huge door that would lead him to the control room where Eggman would be and so would the Chaos Emeralds be as well. He spins dash the heavy armoured door and broke it down. Sonic emerges from the dust and saw Eggman with his back turned away and Decoe and Bocoe hiding behind the Main Cannon. "Well, Eggman. Are we going to this the easy way or the hard way?" he said as he cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight. Eggman then turned around and saw his blue rival, looking confident than ever. "Well, I see you made it this far" then he grinned at him as he putted his hand in one of his pocket "…but not far enough." He pulled out a small remote from his pocket and showed it to Sonic. "You'll never stop me, Sonic. Once I push this button, my Main Cannon will be invisible, thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds that I have been, um, collecting" He chuckle a bit as Sonic focus on the remote in his hand and smiled back at Eggman. "Well, Eggman. I'm impressed. I can see you can talk the talk but can you actually walk the walk?" he asks the doctor as he raises an eyebrow.<p>

"We'll see about that, hedgehog. But first thing first, to answer your first question, I decided to choose the hard way." Then all of a sudden, a robot landed right behind Sonic and begins to shoot him but the hedgehog manages to dodges the bullets due to his reflexes. Sonic then races around the control room with the robot in pursuit. "Get him" ordered Eggman as the robot continued firing at Sonic. But unfortunately, the robot ends up firing at the machine that holds all of the Chaos Emeralds that is connected to the Ultimate Beam, begins to act up. When Eggman saw this, he notice that has the Chaos Emeralds in, begin to light up. Sonic was still running from the robot until he jumped up in the air and spin dash down onto the robot, destroying it. "Seriously, Eggman. Is that like the best you can d -" Sonic has turned to find Eggman not looking at him but at the bright light that's coming from the machine. They both stunned as the light begin to grow big, consuming everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Amy and Knuckles were busy fighting off the robots while Tails, Cream and Cheese were in the Tornado, helping out as well. Knuckles then manages to land a finishing blow on one of the final robots.<p>

"Well, that should take care of that" said Knuckles, dusting off his gloves as he walks up to Amy as she deliver the final blow on her robot. "Now, we just wait for Sonic to come out with the Chaos Emeralds so we can finally stop Eggman and I can get back to guarding the Master Emerald."

Amy then pulls out her hammer out of the robot that she smashed and turns to Knuckles. She nods at him. "Well, I just hope Sonic is alright in th—" Before Amy could even finish her sentence, something caught her eye.

"Wait! What is that?" Amy asks as she pointed to the sky. Knuckles followed the direction of her finger and see a bright white light coming from the aircraft. Tails landed the plane near Knuckles and Amy, and he, Cream and Cheese jumped out of the plane and ran over to where the two other fighters were. They begin to notice the big light from the aircraft, getting bigger. Cream and Cheese are now standing behind Amy, looking more terrified as ever. Even Tails looks pretty stunned as well. Knuckles just stands there, not too terrified, because he knew exactly what it is. "That's Chaos Control" he said calmly as the light began to engulfing them and they waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Looks like Sonic and the others have been gulfed up in some kind of bright light and now, they are gone forever? No, that can't be it. This is my first chapter! So, stay turned to find out what happens next!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: WOW! Well, that took some time! You guys have no idea how long that took because I was trying to think of a good start for my Sonic Movie. Now, I know you guys hate cliffhangers and expecting the next chapter but don't you worry, I'll get started on the next chapter when I do have the chance since I have now started TAFE and I'm pretty busy now so, anyway post comments if you like, no flames please. This is my first fanfic so BE NICE! But I will allow some advice though.<strong>

**First thing off, you think that the first chapter is probably similar to the first episode of _"Sonic X"_. Well, yes. Yes it is but in my own words because I had a choice between introducing my OC, my OC coming into Sonic's world or that.**

**Also, I have the two comic robots from _"Sonic X"_, Decoe and Bocoe! Now, you probably be asking. Why did DL use these guys, not Orbot and Cubot from _Sonic Colours_? Why not the other sidekicks from the early cartoons or make up her own? Well, it's very simple: **

**1) I grew up watching that show and I can't get enough of those two dynamic duo who Eggman is always giving such a hard time to.**

**2) I didn't get a chance to watch the early cartoons because I didn't know which channel they were on when I was little and **

**3) I didn't really want to make up my own so yeah.**

**And another thing, I also use the robots that were shown in the 2006's game _Sonic the Hedgehog. _You know the robots that attacked Princess Elise in the first cutscene of Sonic's storyand the ship I used is very similar to the one in the opening cutscene of _Sonic Unleashed_. Anyway, as I finish off fixing up this chapter, I'll work on my other stories which I got quite an amount of nice and not-so-nice reviews. Thanks and THANKS! So, if you like that, read my other stories too!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story._**


	3. Meet Ashley

**Chapter 2 – Meet Ashley**

(Unknown location, 3 minutes and counting down)

_The cobalt blue hooded cape that covers up her long blue short-sleeved dress has proved difficult for the young girl to run in as she was running for her life through the trees while wearing matching lace-up boots. Not the best shoes to be on the run but on the run from what? The necklace __that has a big clear glass pendant that wrapped around two silver feather with seven colours swirling inside it, were bouncing all over the place as she continued to run. __After a while, she looked back a split second to see that no-one is chasing her but she still sense that they was someone coming after her as she kept on running. A few minutes later, she sees a clearing, up ahead in the woods as sweat was falling down from her face and clashes with her white hair, making the tips of it damp. As she escapes the woods, she skids to a halt as her face went to absolute stun._

_Right before her was a cliff with a scenic view of the sunset, mixed with a hint of pink and yellow and the luscious hills that were far away that she can only see it with a bird's eye view and a step forward to certain death thanks to this pit. The young girl manages to take a breather before she constructs an escape plan. An escape plan to freedom. As she looks over the deadly cliff, it looks like she has no other choice but to jump. She looks back to see the danger is approaching, fast and in plain sight. Fear has taken over her face but she didn't let that stop her as she can so far. She also knew it was time. _

_As the figure approach at full speed, she simply closed her eyes and let herself fall over the edge of the cliff. The only sound that she could hear was the gust of wind, flying past her ears which it was so soothing and peaceful that made her smile. She, then, took a deep breath and did something that no human being has ever done before. She unfurled her wings as hard and fast as she could. Her fourteen-foot wingspan has caught the air and was suddenly yanked upward into the air, hard. It was painful to the young girl but it was worth it. Her white wings shined in the warm sunset glow as she continued to fly to freedom._

_She stopped for a moment and decided to looked back to see if the figure is still there but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around her surroundings but can't seem to find him. She thought he might have retreated back into the woods but she knew a guy like him would not escape like this. She still looked around for any signs of danger but what_ _she doesn't know is that someone in a big black hooded robe with black wings, up to 20 feet wingspan, the same guy who was chasing the young girl, was right behind her. He pulls his left hand out of his robe and creates a lighting orb._

_The young girl then senses his presence and turns around. By the time she comes face-to-face with the hooded figure; he thrusts his hand and shoots lighting at her. The young girl then takes the massive hit, straight to her heart. She clutches her chest with her right hand, her eyes staring blankly and her mouth open, in quick, weak breaths, as her ability to cling to life, slips away. She looks up to see the hooded monster flying in the air just watching her, like a hawk._

_No emotion. No movement. _

_Nothing. _

_With no strength to hold on, the young girl began to fall like deadweight. As she gets closer to the ground, the hooded man then flies away. She continued to fall as she makes a hard impact as the world goes black for her._

* * *

><p>(New York City, Planet Earth 9:55 am)<p>

The young girl then shot up from her bed with her hand over her heart, all scared and sweaty. She then wipes the sweat off her head. She looks around to find out that she is in her bedroom, not outside in the woods. Sleeping in her own comfort; not running for her own life. It was all a nightmare. So, she was safe. For now. She fell back onto her bed, letting out a sign of relief. Her bedroom was right now the only place that she was safe.

"It was just that nightmare again" she said to herself. She then grabs something around her neck. It was her necklace, the same one from her nightmare. She was always wondering if her necklace and her nightmare were somehow connected. She then looked to her left to check the time. It was five minutes to ten; realising that she slept through halfway her morning. She then pulled the covers off her and place her feet on her bedroom floor. She was pretty much used having nightmares all the time, ever since she was a little. The only difference about her that her hair is brown, not white and she was wearing her grey shirt and black tracksuit pants, not the blue dress with the cloak. She yawned and scratched her head as she walked across the hallway, all the way to her apartment kitchen to get breakfast.

The apartment that the young girl lives in has a nice feel to it. The living room has a cool feeling and comfortable with a double-stuffed couch, a couple of bean bags in the corner, a flat-screen TV on the wall with a fireplace underneath it, a glass-top coffee table was placed between the table and the couch itself, a wall full of memorable photos, including a few on the fireplace, plus a dining table. Both the kitchen and bathroom were small, small enough for more than one person living here with two more rooms, one of them was the young girl's bedroom. The girl then sees two pieces of note, staple together, on the refrigerator that was hold down with a magnet. She's walked over to it to remove the note. On the back was a shopping list while the front was a note. It says:

_Hey Ashley. Won't be back until Monday morning so here's a shopping list that would last for the whole weekend plus pizza in the fridge from last night. Call me if any trouble occurs. Chris_

**_"Great. Thanks for making my day, Chris"_** thought Ashley who pretty annoyed now.

Chris is a scientist and an inventor who works at NYLAB: New York of Scientific Geniuses and Machinery Laboratory and Ashley's older brother. Chris is pretty busy due to the fact he is the top scientist there so the young girl is pretty much by herself at home most of the time. She looked in the fridge and got herself a handful of bag of bacon and a carton of egg. As she was cooking, the smell of egg and bacon from the frying pan which makes her stomach growl. Normally, her brother would cook breakfast for the both of them in the mornings like they used to but ever since he got promoted; it wasn't a usual thing anymore. After satisfying her stomach, Ashley got changed into her blue demine jeans with dark blue sneakers, a dark grey top with white/blue jersey jacket. She still kept on the necklace. For some reason, she like her necklace and kept it on for pretty much her entire life. She grabs her big backpack and the shopping list as she walks out of her apartment.

She walks out of the hotel that she and Chris lives and starts to walk to the end of the street where the local supermarket is. As she walked, Ashley looked up to the sky. The blue sky and smooth, light breeze has somehow lightened up her day. As she walked on, she also looked around to see a lot of people walking, trees on the pavement swaying side-to-side and not much cars were coming passed. She was only a few metres away from the shopping centre when something has stopped in her tracks.

Herself. Her own reflection looking back at her but this time it was different.

Her hair was white and she was wearing the same dress and cloak from her nightmare but they were both wearing the same necklace. Not really strange to the young girl because this has been happing for a while. She wants to know where it came from and she knows that she wasn't going to stand here and do nothing.

_'cause you're dancing with a star  
>Promise I could take you higher<br>'cause you're dancing with a star  
>We're gon' set this night on fire<em>

The girl had finally broken out of thought and grabbed her phone from her jersey pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"About time you woke up." _It was Chris who was calling from work.

Ashley just smiled. "Hey Chris. Whats up?" the young girl asked as she stares at the window and realised that her reflection was back to her normal self with the jeans, t-shirt, jacket, brown hair and all.

_"Just working. You?" _

"Nothing much excerpt for the shopping list that you gave me which takes up most of my Saturday morning. So, thanks" she answered, in a sarcastic tone.

_"Sorry about that but listen. I'm busy for the whole weekend, working on a project for my boss. But I'll try to get home earlier but there is pizza in the fridge for dinner"_ he said.

"I know. It says on the note but don't worry, I will call you if there is any trou—" before she could finish, Ashley gets distracted by her necklace which begins to glow.

"What the—" Ashley starts at her necklace but she then shields herself as the light from it engulfed her. As the light dies down, the young girl opens her eyes to witness what was in front of her. She was still on a pathway but this time, there were tree all around her. As she looked up, she could barely see the blue sky. She walked along the pathway until she something in the distance. From where she was standing, she could see a large fountain in the clearing that could be seen for miles. Behind it was a huge monument that was almost higher then Ashley's hotel. By looking at the fountain and the monument, she knows exactly where she is.

**_"Washington Square Park? Why am I here?"_**she thought as she looks around. There was no-one was in sight. Usually, the place would be packed with people form the city to enjoy a nice day out.

As she approaches the fountain, Ashley then notices something that glowing bright in the water. She walked down the steps and kneeled down to get a better look. The object that she sees was too bright to determine what it is. Ashley then reached her right hand out and went to grabbed it.

As soon she touched it, reality suddenly lit up. She was right back where she was; standing on the pavement, near the shopping centre. Right now, Ashley was even more confused than ever.

"Ash? Sis, are you ok?" She was broke out of thought to find out that she was still talking to her brother on the phone. "Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine. I'll talk to you soon, bro. Ok, bye!" she finishes as she hung up, quickly. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching her.

**_"What just happened?"_** she thought as she placed her hand to her forehead. Beside her nightmares, this was new to her. She never had vision like this. Not ever. Her life just gets weirder and weirder by the moment. First, the nightmares that she has been having and now the visions? And what with the glowing object that she founded in her vision? Was it a sign? A prediction? Who knows? One way or another, she was going to find out. She still had a lot of questions in her mind as she went inside the local shopping centre.

* * *

><p>Not far from here, on top of a tall building, lies a certain unconscious blue hedgehog. A pigeon was just flying above him when a feather felled out its soft coat, floated down to the hedgehog and landed on his nose. Due to the feel of the feather on his nose, he then shot up in a spilt second.<p>

"AHHCCHHHHOOOOOOOO!" he sneezed so loud that if he was in the desert, his sneeze can be heard for miles. He rubs his nose and scratches his head as he starts to wake up.

"Man that was some blast" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then looked up and found out he is somewhere different. He stands up and walked over to the edge of the building to get a better view.

Instead of a grassy field with mountains, it was a city with only small grassy patch nearby. The city itself kind of reminds him as Empire City, a high-rise metropolis that Sonic went to on his last adventure but this is not Empire City nor his world; something different. Sonic was getting really confused.

"Where the heck am I?" he wondered as he continued look at the city with a bird's eye view. He sees a lot of people and traffic below. He begins to think until he remember that he was battling against Dr. Eggman in his aircraft after he saved his friends when that bright light engulfed everyone that was closed to the light.

"I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here" he said to himself. He then looked at the sky. It was clear and blue with only a few clouds in the sky; no sign of rainy forecast later that day. "Did I travel through time? Space maybe? Am I the only one here or are all the others.…gone?" he said to himself as he closed his eyes thinking about his friends, if they are ok or if they are here; alive and well or they are back on their home world and they're worried about him.

Then, all of sudden, he opened his eyes and smirked. "Well, guess I find out soon or later" he said with confided, knowing that he will stop at nothing to find his friends and find a way home. But as soon he takes his first step to the ledge, his vision goes blurry. He began to wobble from it but steady himself. He was still shook up from Chaos Control.

"Mmm… I guess can chill out here for a while, just until my head clears up a bit" he said to himself as he sat down again, leaned on a post with his hands behind his head and one leg over the other. He decided to take a nap so he can rested up and be on the search for his friends so they can come up with a plan to find the Chaos Emeralds and get back home. But he knew something or someone will be involved as well…

* * *

><p><strong>Wait a minute! Sonic the Hedgehog is here! ALIVE! In another world? And what's with Ashley's nightmare and vision? Are they both connected somehow to the Chaos Emerald? Well, only one way to find out, next time! Stay tuned!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well, there you have it. You guys get to see the intro of my OC and see what happens to Sonic since the first chapter but don't worry, the others will turn up soon enough and so will Ashley's brother, Chris and a couple of her friends as well. I have finished the first three weeks of TAFE and I don't go back to work until this weekend so I have time for TAFE work and write up of my fanfic.<strong>

**Ok, first thing first, the idea of Ashley's brother, Chris. The name was pretty much off from the same Chris from _Sonic X_. Both scientist and inventor and have the same name. Normally, it was going to be Ashley's father, Gregory in this fanfic but he will be mention later in the story or in my future fanfics. I also heard a lot of complaints of using humans like Chris in the show, mostly in season 1 and 2 but not so much in season 3 when they went out to space and a lot of people say Chris acted like a wimp in season 1 and 2 but season 3, he seems to be a bit useful but still stole the show. Unlike anyone else, I have nothing against Chris excerpt when he takes certain roles from other characters like he owns the show. Like all of you, I hope in the future, if there is a possibility chance that _Sonic X_ MIGHT have another season, Chris would be more a recurring character rather than a main character, you know? You guys agree with me?**

**Next, the lyrics on Ashley's ringtone are definitely _Dance With Me_ by _Justice Crew ft. Flo Rida_. LOVE IT! I'm playing it right now! Also, I'm taking up song request that will be happening later in the story; mostly Amy's feelings towards Sonic. Any suggestion?**

**Also, I have locations of certain places in New York like Washington Square Park and the hotel that Ashley lives in is in fact real excerpt for NYLAB: New York of Scientific Geniuses and Machinery Laboratory, I made that up but more on both of those later. So, why did I choose NY? Well, it's like the term: _"_****_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of"_**** from the song _Empire State of Mind _by _Jay-Z_ _ft. Alicia Keys_. Also, I LOVE NEW YORK! Wanted to visit there one day. *signs* A farm girl like me can dream. Yeah, that's right. I live on a farm, away from the city's light. It's more peaceful out here than there but I still like the city, though.**

**Also, I mention Empire City that was used in the game _Sonic Unleashed_ which would probably be the BEST game I ever played! Right now, I have the PS2 and X-Box version.**

**Also, I just want to heads up for everyone that _Sonic 4: Episode ll_ will be coming out in May and also has the return of Little Planet since it made its first appearance in _Sonic CD_. To be honest, I was actually PSYCHED that Little Planet appearing again for so long but I was hoping that Amy would return because I had this idea in my head about Amy's unknown past that I WILL write up in the future. But right now, is everyone PSYCHED about the released of _Episode ll_?**

**So, I guess that's all I have for now. I'll keep posting when I have the chance and I hope you'll like this chapter and the new one will be up soon.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story._**


	4. The First Meeting

**Chapter 3 – The First Meeting**

(New York City, Planet Earth 5:55pm)

_"Ashley? Wake up, sweetie."_

Ashley stirs up from sleeping on a beanbag with a book covering her face. She removes her favourite book, _Maximum Ride _from her face to see the librarian of New York Public Library. She was in her late-fifties with her light red hair in a bun while wearing glasses, a dark lavender cotton sweater with a long black dress underneath with grey stocking and black laces-up boots.

"Oh, hey Ms. Coltland. What's up?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up but I want to remind you that the library will be closing in about five minutes, sweetie." said the librarian.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry, I must've dose off or something" Ashley said as she sits up and puts her book in her backpack.

"No need to apologise, dear. You're always welcome here." She replies as they walked towards to the entrance of the New York Public Library. Even though she lives with her big brother and never knew her parents, to Ashley, Ms. Coltland was like a mother to her and has always respected her and enjoy her company. They both had an interest in books.

As they approach the entrance, Ashley turned to Ms. Coltland, "Well, same thing next week?"

Ms. Coltland smiles at the young teenage. "Of course. You have a nice night, ok?" she said as she walks away.

"Sure thing!" Ashley replied as she heads for the doors of the library.

As Ashley opens the doors, her phone was vibrating. It was a text message.

_"Hey Ash! Free 2nite? Sleepover and Chinese at your place? Jess"_

Jessica Burner was her best friend ever since elementary because they gotten into trouble together. They also acted like they're sisters since they pretty much do anything together. Ashley texted back.

_"Yeah, I'm free and sure. I let Chris know. Ash"_

A few seconds passed and Ashley has already got a reply. Man! That girl can reply back quick!

_"KK. Dan coming 2. Be there in hour with the food. Later"_

Daniel Holt who was another friend of Ashley who she and Jess met up years later who turns out to be a great musician with his guitar. Even though her brother was busy at the time, Ashley was never alone when she can just hang out with her friends.

As the library closes up for the night, Ashley reaches inside her shirt and brings out her necklace. She then holds it up for a second. For the rest of the day, she was thinking about the vision she had early about transporting Washington Square Park, the glowing object in the fountain and her necklace acting up. Was it a sign? The answers to the nightmares that she has been having all her life? Or a trap? Well, if it was a sign, she knows she is not going to be standing around to find out.

Ashley looked at her watch. The time says 6:02pm and she was going to meet up with Jess and Dan in an hour, so she decided to go to Washington Square Park to find her answers. After all, she was the curious type.

10 minutes later or less, she finally arrived at the corner of Washington Square N & Washington Square W. She decided to go through the Washington Square Arch to get to the fountain quicker. She was near the main entrance when all of the sudden, her necklace started to glow again but this time, instead of getting a vision like she had before, she can sense it. It was coming from the same place that she found the glowing object: The Fountain.

As she approaches the fountain, she could only just see something. It was the same glowing object that she saw in her vision. She went down the stairs to get a better look. When she got there, she knelled down, trying not to be too reckless and reach for the object with her right hand. The object was glowing so bright it almost blinded her and so did her necklace but she grabbed it anyway. Instead of sending her away, the glow died down but still remains glowing. Now, Ashley has a clear view of the object.

The object it's self turns out to be a big green gem. Ashley could not believe her eyes. She never had seen a gem like this or glows in her entire life before but on the other hand, in one of her previous nightmares, she did gems like this but there were in different colours and there were only seven. As soon she picks it up, her necklace stops glowing. She looked at her necklace again. It happened before. She was wondering if the necklace has some kind of connection to this gem.

"UNIDENTIFIED SUBJECT IN SIGHT WITH IDENTIFIED ITEM"

She didn't have time to react to the gem and her necklace when she spurned around saw two huge robots just like two metres away from the girl. As the robots fired at the girl, she quickly stands up and dodges the bullets with sheer luck. She tries to run away from them but another robot landed in front of her, blocking her path. As she runs, she quickly looks behind her to see the other two robots advancing so she runs past the robot in front her as it starts to shoot her down.

Ashley's mind was racing faster then her heart. "**_Oh, man! What am I going to do?"_**

Thanks to the sound of the guns, it woke up a certain hedgehog from his rest who was not far from here. He stands up from his sitting position and walks to the edge of the building, trying to find the source of the noise. He then notices a group of familiar robots that were in a park, chasing a person; not far from here. He knew there was trouble as he puts on his serious face on, ready for action.

Back at the park, Ashley continued to run away from the three deadly robots that are chasing her. She was right. She knew something terrible was going to happen but not only that, it was happening for real. She continued to run through the trees while holding on to the gem as the robots keep on shooting robots, she didn't know what to do.

She didn't see where she was going as she trips over from a tree branch which caused her to land on the ground with a big thud. She looked behind to see the robots have already caught up to her. One of the robots has identified the gem in one of her hands. "ITEM IDENTIFIED: CHAOS EMERALD. PREPARED TO DESTROY UNIDENTIFIED SUBJECT" The robots raised theirs guns and aimed at Ashley as she continued to stare at it, not moving a muscle. She never knew she was going to die like this but even though she was now scared and helpless, she still keep a straight face and doesn't take her eyes off the robots, especially with the guns in her face.

"READY"

"AIM"

"FIRE"

The robots fired at her but missed when a blue blur came from behind them and grabbed Ashley in a bridal style. He continued to run, holding her and race through the tree as the robots continued to shoot them down. The blue hedgehog stops running, puts Ashley down; still holding on to the gem and turned back to face the robots.

Ashley couldn't believe what just happen. Not only she was alive but a blue, tall animal standing in front of her; facing the robots as he cracks his knuckles. Ashley thought that animal must have saved her life. "Hey pal! If you're looking for trouble, you could find it here, you old-paid tin can!" the blue hedgehog yelled at the robots as runs to his left. Ashley then watch amazed at the animal's speed. She never had seen anyone who can move that fast in her life.

The hedgehog ran behind to get his attention. "IDENTIFIED SUBJECT: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. LOCK AND DESTORY!" One of the robots fired his gun at him but Sonic manage to dodge the bullets thanks to his to his quick reflexes. "C'mon! Is THAT the best you can do?" He teased at the robot who firing at him. Sonic then jumped in the air and did a spin dash towards the robot and smashed right through it, destroying it. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes. A blue hedgehog that came out of nowhere, just destroy the robot without any trouble. After he destroyed the robot, Sonic ran off in another direction away from the other two not-destroyed robots. "IDENTIFIED SUBJECT NOT FOUND" said one of the robots. The other robot turned its attention to Ashley who has put the gem inside one of her jersey's pocket and looked back at the robot. "UNIDENTIFIED SUBJECT STILL IN SIGHT. LOCK AND DESTORY!" it said as it aimed its gun at Angel again.

"Hey, over here!"

The robots and Ashley then turned to Sonic, who was standing on top of the arch. He spins around with his back towards the robots and slaps his butt at them. "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" he said as continued to taunt the robots. Ashley giggles at the hedgehog. Not only was he tough but also cheeky as well. "IDENTIFIED SUBJECT FOUND. LOCK AND DESTORY!" said both of the robots as they fired at him again. Sonic then jumps in air, dodges the bullets coming towards him and spin dash the second robot, destroying him.

Sonic then races back to Ashley and then skids to a halt, in front of her. "Are you ok, kid?" he asked the girl. Ashley didn't say a word because she was absolutely stunned at the hedgehog performance and just realized he can talk too. Sonic then turned to see the third and final robot ready to aim and fired at them. As Sonic was ready to fight the last one, Ashley heard something in the air, behind them. "Hey, what's that?" she said as she looked up. Sonic looked up as well, to find out a familiar sound. "It sounds like a plane" Ashley said when something fly above them and straight towards the robot. It was a blue bi-plane. Sonic looked closely at the plane details and knew straight away what plane was it.

"The Tornado!" he shouted. "The what?" Ashley asked. They watch the plane fires bullets at the robot that caught its attention. The Tornado flies past it and makes a U-turn and flies back to the robot. The driver of the plane a small fox who focusing on the robot when the cream rabbit holding a blue Chao saw something else or perhaps, someone else. "Tails! Tails! Look over there!" she said as she pointed to the certain hedgehog that was waving to get their attention. Tails looked beyond the robot and saw the same thing. "It's Sonic!" he shouted.

Sonic then gave Tails the thumbs-up, signalling him. "Time for the big finale" he said as he push a button that launches another bright ring towards Sonic. Sonic see this and jumps into the air and catches it. He then performs another spin dash towards the robot and finally smashed right through it. After that, Sonic races back to Ashley who begins to stand up, trying so hard not to blink. She looked at the three robots that are now destroyed and burst into flames. "Well, that was some show, am I right?" he said to Angel as he dusted off. Ashley smiled at the hedgehog. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her after he saved her from the robots.

The Tornado landed near Sonic and Ashley. Tails, Cream and Cheese jumped out of the plane and ran towards Sonic and Ashley. "Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted to his best friends. "Hey Tails, glad to see you guys ok" he said while giving them the thumbs-up to his two friends.

"We are so glad you're ok, Mister Sonic" Cream relieved to find her ok.

"Chow Chow Chow Chow!" Cheese cheered as he gives Sonic a hug as he hugged back. Sonic was glad to see both of his friends. But then he looked behind them. He noticed two more of his friends were missing.

"Hey. Where's Knuckles and Amy? I thought they're with you guys" he said, starting to get a bit worried.

"They were with us until that big light swallowed us up and next thing we know, we got separated from them and ended up here" Cream explained to Sonic as Cheese flies out of Sonic's hold and over to Cream's side.

"I see" Sonic said as he rubs his chin, hoping they might be around here.

"So, where are we, Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic, hoping for an answer.

Ashley stepped forward and explained to them. "You're in New York City"

The animals turned to see a girl near them. "And I want to thank you for saving my life back there. I mean, dude! That was INCREDIBLE! I didn't know you can do that and I have never seen a hedgehog that can run really fast beside a Cheetah which are pretty fast but not fast enough. But THOSE robots? You just destroy them like it was nothing. I mean, most people use a bomb or missiles to take down a group of robots or even an army of them but that was -" she stopped to find the three animals staring at her, confused. Ashley then looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry. Sometimes when I'm surprised, I say stuff without stopping" she said as looked back at the animals.

"No worries. You're welcome anyway. So, who are you?" he asked her. "Hey, I'm the one who should be asking the questions around here, mister" she barked. Sonic backs off for a second, allowing her to talk. "My first question is: Who are you guys anyway?"

"Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" he answer. Then he points to Tails. "This here is my best buddy, Tails" he said as Tails waves to Ashley who waves back and then he points to Cream. "And this here is Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese." Cream and Cheese both did a little curtsy to Ashley, who just smiles at them. "Ok, since we answer your question, you'll answer to ours" he said.

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Faith but you guys can call me "Ash"" she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic has reunited with a few of his friends but two of them are no-where to be seen. Will Sonic find them and what has happen to Dr. Eggman? Find out next time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. My OC finally meets up with the hero and his friends. With Chapter 3 done and dusted, we still have a long way to go before the final so hang on to your seat people. So, before I start on the next chapter, I have a few things to say.<strong>

**First off, Washington Square Park with the fountain and arch makes its appearance, again and the library is the New York Public Library made its first appearance and I don't think will see it ever again in the story or any other stories. The library is located near the same street where Ashley lives if anyone is wondering about that.**

**Next, we also get a little background of Ashley. She starts off living with her big brother, rather than her mum and dad but they will be mention and seen later in my future stories.**

**You know, come to think it, ever since I started writing stories, I haven't got a single review yet (excerpts from _Kung Fu Hedgehog_ which I am very proud. *sniff* Thank you for your worthy review, even if there are some negative one. If you are one of them, you guys have a lack of imagination).**

**Oh! If you guys are also wondering about the title of this chapter, "The First Meeting": Not really the best title for this chapter, right? But on the other hand, it is where Sonic and his friends meet Ashley for the first time.**

**Anyway, I'll get started on the next chapter for this story where we get to see if Sonic and the others find their other friends, meet Ashley's friends, find out what happens to Eggman and his robots and the bad guy I promise you guys because you sometimes think that Eggman can't always be the main villain, right? But I will get started next week or next year, whenever I get this done, ok? Well, anyway, don't forget to review or leave a PM!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story. (But I wish)_**


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter 4 – The Reunion**

(A small island in the North Atlantic Ocean, 6:30pm)

As Sonic, Tails, Cream and Ashley talked; a small video camera robot that was flying in the air. It has been recording the entire event that happens here tonight. It was now sending a small signal to a familiar aircraft, not far from here.

Inside the aircraft, was sitting in his seat, watching them on the big screen. It turns out his aircraft have crashed landed on a deserted island in the North Atlantic Ocean, not far from here when they were transported here thanks to Chaos Control. He continued to look at the screen while his two robot henchmen were busy fixing up the main computer of the aircraft. Next to the robots was the destroyed container that used to hold all of the seven Chaos Emeralds but now, they are all gone. Except for one Red Chaos Emerald that was left behind and now it is in the doctor's possession.

"So, we were transported here by Chaos Control. Not just us but that pesky hedgehog and his comrades too" he said as he continued to look at the screen while his robots continued to repair the computer. He then turned away from the screen and pulls a big smile across his face.

"Well then, I will create my Eggman Empire here and create an even powerful weapon that will get rid of that blue bozo once and for all! Very soon, the world will kneel before me as their new grand ruler of the new Eggman Empire!" he said as he laughed like a manic.

He then stops laughing and looks at the screen. "But first, Decoe, Bocoe! We need to get this ship up and running on the double!" he ordered to his henchmen. "Right away, Doctor!" they said as they continue to fix the main computer while continued to look at the screen with a huge grin across his face.

* * *

><p>(Back in New York, at the same time…)<p>

"So, you guys came from another world?" asked Ashley.

"That's right" Sonic answered "I think we were transported here by Chaos Control thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

"And what does the Chaos Emeralds look like?" asked Ashley again.

Tails steps forward a little towards her. "Well, It's a gem about this big and it's glows" he answered while making a circle with his hands to estimate how big the Chaos Emerald is to Ashley. Ashley then reaches for her pocket and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. "Is this what you're talking about?" she said as she showed to them.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic yelled as Ashley gives the Chaos Emerald to him.

"Where did you find it?" asked Cream.

That's when Ashley was stuck. She didn't want to tell them how she found it. But she will have the time to tell them, sooner or later.

"I…found it here when I was taking a peaceful stroll under the full moon." She lied, hoping to tell them when the time is right to be confided enough Sonic then looked up to the sky and sees the moon in a crescent shape.

"Not exactly a full moon to me" Sonic said. Ashley just glares at him.

"It was just an expression" she said. "But anyway, I never had seen a gem like that glows before." She points to the emerald in Sonic's hand.

"Maybe not in this world but from the world we live in, pretty much all of us knows about" Tails explained to her.

"Ok, speaking of, do you guys have any idea where your other friends are?" asked Ashley.

Before they could answer that, they were interrupted by the sound of distant siren. "Oh boy. I think we should get outta here" said Ashley as she said to the guys. The last thing on her mind was to become the suspects of what happen here tonight. "You guys can hide out at my place. But we have to hurry before the cops get here."

"No worries. We'll take the Tornado and fly us there. It would only take a second to get us into the air" Tails suggested as he, Sonic, Cream, Cheese and Ashley run to the plane. Tails then jumps into the plane and starts her up. "Come on, Ashley. You can sit behind me" he said as he points behind him.

Ashley then grabs hold of the handle and lifts herself into the passages seat. She finds herself pretty roomie in her seat. Tails then looks down and see Cream with an unsure look on her face. "Oh great. Where's Cream and Cheese going to sit?"

"They can sit in my lap. I don't mind" Ashley then motion Cream to jump on. Cream flies up and sits in Ashley's lap as she adjust her seat to make it comfortable for the both of them while Sonic sits on the wing of the plane.

Tails flicks on a few buttons before the plane starts moving. "So, Ashley, have you ever flown before?" Tails asked to Ashley "Yeah, I have couple of times on a big airplane during my brother's business trips but never in one of these before" answered Ashley.

The plane begins to move forward, across the park. Then at the right moment, Tails pulls the handle back towards him and plane begins to lift off the ground as Sonic hold on to the wing off the plane. Ashley then looked back and saw the police cars arrived at the scene.

"Hey Ashley, where do you live exactly?" asked Tails as he flies the plane.

"I live in an apartment with my brother. It's pretty close to park but there is a roof where you can land your plane" she said as she looks around to see if Tails is going the right way. "It's this way" she said as she points a bit to the right. Tails see the direction that she's pointing to. He then moves the handle to the right which causes the plane to go to the right.

A few minutes later, Ashley saw her apartment only a few blocks in the air. "There it is!" she said to Tails as she pointed to the building. The building was not that big, compared to the other building in the city. Even though the building is big, the roof was another story.

"Aw man. The roof is too small for the Tornado to do a landing. If we do, we might end up going over the edge"

"Don't you worry, Ash. We're going land in another way" Tails replied Tails then pushed a button on the control panel. Sonic then hops off the wing and onto the roof as the bi-plane suddenly began changing shape. It sprouted a lock-on Laser Blaster from behind the seat. Its wings shifted into walker legs that had the ability to hover with its Boosters. The bi-plane still retained its Bazooka Cannon at the front.

The Tornado has transformed into the Cyclone. Ashley looks at this with awe as carefully landed the Cyclone on the roof. Cream and Cheese flies out of Ashley's lap and lands on the roof.

"Wow, Tails! I never knew your plane could do that!"

"It could do a lot more than transform into the Cyclone. There is also the Jet Set Mode as well" replied Sonic.

Ashley now has her jaw dropped. "There's a Jet Set Mode?"

A couple of minutes later, Ashley opened the door that has the stairs that leads to the top floor of the building, the same floor where Ashley's apartment is. Ashley, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese have to sneak their way to Ashley's apartment while trying so hard not to get caught. They got to Apartment room no: 23, Ashley opened the door to let Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese and herself in. As she closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief.

As Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese were looking around the place, Ashley noticed their stunned look at her apartment.

Sonic whistles at the sight while Tails and Cream and Cheese gasp. "Nice pad you got here" Sonic said as he looks around and ends up sitting on the couch which it was very comfortable since its double-stuffed. "Man, I could sleep on this couch all day" he said as he prepared his resting state with his hands behind his head, one of his leg over the other and both his eyes closed.

"Thank god, its pet protected" Ashley muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sonic asked with one of his eyes open.

"Oh, nothing" Ashley quickly said as she puts her bag down on the dining table and takes her jacket off and puts it down, as Tails and Cream sat down on the couch. Ashley brought her beanbag from the corner near the fireplace. "So, now , maybe you guys can tell me a little bit about yourself and where you guys come from" she said as she leaned a bit back in her beanbag to get comfortable.

"Well, where do we start?" said Sonic as he, Tails and Cream began to tell their story.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in New York City, 6:40pm)<p>

Meanwhile, outside only a few blocks away, a pink hedgehog was holding a hammer in her hand and a red echidna were walking along the alleyways, trying to avoid getting caught and looking for their friends out the same time. When they got to the end of the alleyway, the red echidna looked around the corner to see if anyone is coming. Luckily for them, there was no sign of anybody.

"Ok, all cleared" he motion to the pink hedgehog who was right behind "I hope Sonic is alright. I just hope he doesn't run into too much trouble" she said to her red friends who were standing right next to her. Ever since she met Sonic, she was madly in love with him and considers herself as his girlfriend although he doesn't return his feelings to her but consider her as a close friend. But even though Sonic doesn't like her 'like that', Amy still proves to be a valuable teammate to him.

"Yeah, that would probably be the first thing he gets himself into." Said Knuckles as he continues to look around.

Amy simply rolled her eyes at his remark. Other than that, she was getting tired from walking for hours. Even since she was rescue by Sonic, she, Cream and Cheese went with Tails to help Knuckles fight the robots. But when a big light swallow them up, the girl hedgehog ends up in a different park on the other side of the city with the red fist fighter.

"Knuckles, can't we take a break? We've walking for hours and there are no signs of Sonic, Tails or Cream and Cheese anywhere! They are probably back on our world and we are the only ones here" she whined as Knuckles his rolled eyes. They kept on walking down the pathway, trying to avoid anyone until they saw another alleyway which it is across the road.

"Look, you can take a break if you want but I'm not stopping, ok?" Knuckles said as he run across the road. But when he got halfway, Knuckles didn't have time to react when he made contact with a car that came screeching to a halt screeched to a halt. Amy was scared out of her wits as she jumped back a little. She then ran over to Knuckles and helped him

One of the car doors opened, revealing a tall, black hair girl who wearing a purple hoodie with a black beanie, blue jeans and white sneakers. "Oh my gosh! Dan, I think you hit a dog!"

The girl walked in front of the car to get a better look. "…or not."

She was stunned to see a pink hedgehog and a red echidna on the ground. She was still staring at them that she didn't noticed her friend coming out of the car and saw them too. He was a bit taller than the girl next to him. He had brown short hair, wearing a dark brown jacket with dark blue demine jeans and white sneakers. He was also surprised.

"Whoa. What are they?" he said to his friend. The girl just shakes her head and mouth "I don't know" to her friend and looks back at Amy who was helping up Knuckles stand up. He still has his hand to his head where the bumper of the car hit him.

"Hey. Are you guys alright?" the girl asked.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" Knuckles barked at them which cause them to be a bit scared of him. "First, I get separate from the Master Emerald, then I'm transported to this place and NOW, I got a bump on my noggin!" Knuckles rubs the 'bump' on his head.

"Sorry about my friend here. He, uh, hit his head before we got here." Knuckles glares at her. "So, who are you guys?"

"My name is Jess" she said. "And this is my friend, Daniel" she pointed the boy next to her who waved at them. Amy waved back to them while Knuckles just nods at them.

"I'm Amy Rose" the girl hedgehog said. Then she motion to Knuckles. "And Mister Sunshine here is Knuckles." Knuckles then glares at her, again. But he shakes it off instead and turned his attention to Jess and Daniel.

"So, where are we exactly? This doesn't look like Mobius to me" he asked them.

"Well, you're in New York City of America and what the heck is Mobius?" replied Jess.

"It's our home planet. We were there until we ended up here by a bright light" added Knuckles to make more sense.

Then Amy thought of something. "Hey Knuckles, I bet Sonic been through here. Maybe we should ask him once we find him" Amy said to Knuckles.

"Wait, who or what is a "Sonic"?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, he's a hero from where we come from" answered Amy. "And I'm his girlfriend"

"In your dreams" Knuckles mumbled. Knuckles then yelps when Amy's hand made contact at the back of his head. Now, he has two bumps on his head.

"Anyhow, do you guys know a place where we can stay? We've been walking for hours now and we're getting pretty tired" asked Amy.

Jess thought for a second there and turned to Daniel who has the same look on his face. Then they both smiled. "I think I know you guys can stay for now" she replied.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at Ashley's apartment, 6:51pm)<p>

"…and then the machine begins to react because of the seven Chaos Emeralds, causes Chaos Control and teleported us here." Sonic said as he, Tails and Cream have just finished explaining to Ashley how he and his friends ended up in her world. They also told her about their recent adventure, the enemies that they faced and the friends that they made along the way. Ashley was pretty amazed of the accomplishments they have done. Their life is pretty much different from hers.

"Wow! It looks like you guys through a lot." Ashley said who was now holding Cheese in her lap. "But what about your other friends, Knuckles and Amy? Do you think they might be here too?"

Tails thought for a moment. "Maybe they are but they could be anywhere or who knows what might happen to them" he said while thinking about the worst possible situations that Knuckles and Amy might end up in if they have been caught or found.

"Well, if they are here, do you think that this Eggman person might be here too?" she asked.

The animals looked at each other and Sonic nodded at his two friends. It would be possible that Eggman is here as well since he and Sonic were the first one to see the bright light before they were teleported.

"Well, it's more likely that he is here. The robots who attack you are definitely his." Sonic said.

"I see…" Ashley looks deep in thought as she looks at the green Chaos Emerald that was placed on her coffee table. If these guys and the Chaos Emeralds were from another world, then her nightmares and her vision might have some connection to the emeralds and Sonic and the others. Maybe, it was time to tell them about it.

"Hey, guys. About the Chaos Emerald that I found in park? I didn't found it during my walk?"

"What do you mean, Miss Ashley?" Cream asked

"Well, um, I found it because I had a vis—"

_'cause you're dancing with a star  
>Promise I could take you higher<br>'cause you're dancing with a star  
>We're gon' set this night on fire<em>

She was then interrupted by Ashley's cell phone on the coffee table. She lifted herself from her beanbag as Cheese flies off her lap. Ashley took her phone and went into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Hello?"

"_Good evening, madam. I am pleased to announce that you are in the draw to win 1 million dollar for you and your charming best friend, Daniel Holt!_"

Ashley couldn't help but smile because she only knows one person who would come up with a call

"Very funny, Dan." But her smile vanished when she just realised something. "DAN! W-w-where are you guys right now?" Ashley was now frantic. She has forgotten all about her friends, Jess and Daniel coming over for a sleepover because of what happened tonight.

"_Listen. We were on your way to your place when we run into some… kids who are lost, I think. And now, they are looking for their friends. Would it be ok if they come over for the night?_"

"Oh, gee, Dan. I don't think this is the best time right now for me" she replied.

"_WHAT? Just an hour ago, you said you were cool with it. What change your mind?_"

And how was Ashley going to explain about this. She knew they were going to find out, sooner or later.

"I… ran into something like," She then looked back to Sonic and the others on the couch. "Something you guys need to see for yourself."

"_Like what?_"

Ashley then walks out of the kitchen and finds herself a few steps from the front door. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But you didn't answer my first question: Where are you guys right now?"

Then, all of a sudden, the front fling open which causes Ashley turn around in a spilt second.

"We're walking through your front door…oh!" It was too late. Daniel has already come through the door with Jessica in tow and their 'guests' behind them. Daniel was still on his phone with Jess next to him with their Chinese dinner. She looked behind them to see a pink hedgehog holding a hammer and a red echidna that just shut the front door with his right and using his left hand to rub the sore on his head from his recent accident.

"Wow. You definitely ran into something" exclaimed a shocked Daniel when he saw Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese in the living room.

Ashley points to the animals behind them. "Who are these guys?"

"Who are THOSE guys?" Jessica asked as she point to Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese behind them. Ashley looked at them and back to her friends.

"I… found them during a moonlight stroll!" Ashley answered as Jessica and Daniel looked at their friend, funny.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sits up from his seat. "Again with moonlight stroll? Seriously, Ash! It's not even a full moo—"

He didn't have time to react when the pink hedgehog who came forward and saw her blue beau in plain sight.

"SONIC!" she cried as she accidentally pushed Ashley out of her way which almost knocks herself out and run to her blur hero.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! Amy, Amy, wait!" But it was too late for Sonic when Amy gave him one of her usual bear hugs. Jessica helped Ashley off the floor that was a bit dizzy from Amy's strength.

"OH MY GOSH! I was SO worried about you, Sonic! I thought I never would see you again!" Amy wailed as she continues to hug him.

"Oh man! Does she have the strength of the Hulk or what?" she asked her best friend.

"Well, she does carry that big hammer around." Daniel said. Now, Ashley looks really surprised and looks at Amy who was still hugging Sonic as he tries to push her gently with no help from his friends.

"Ok. First, the Hulk and NOW Thor." Ashley as she went over to the animals. Ashley then noticed that Sonic's face going all blue. But not in a good way.

"Um, hey, uh, Pinky." Amy didn't bother to look at Ashley as she continues to hug Sonic. "I think you stop hugging him. Looks like you're suffocating him!" Amy quickly let him go to give him air.

"Take it easy, Amy. I think I'm all hugged out for one day!" Sonic barley said as he taking deep breaths from almost getting crushing

"Sorry, Sonic. I couldn't help myself." Amy apologise to Sonic. "I'm just really glad that ok." Sonic just smiles at her. He was also glad that she was ok too. Ashley looked at her best friends.

"Why is she hugging him like that?" Ashley asked Jessica.

"Well, she did mention something about being his GF" she whispers in Ashley's ear. Ashley turned her attention to the two hedgehogs.

"Ok. I thought you were supposed to kiss your boyfriend, rather than hug him to death" Ashley remark with a sly grin.

Amy just blushes slightly while Sonic's face was now turning bright red, brighter than Knuckles' fur while Ashley and Tails giggled at his reaction. Knuckles was also laughing to himself because he love to see Sonic get embarrassed by someone but mostly from a girl especially the one they just met. Tails then noticed Knuckles who was next to Ashley.

"Hey there, Knuckles!" Tails said.

"We are so glad to see you and Amy alright, Mr Knuckles" Cream said when she saw them. Ashley then turned to her two best friends.

"You never told us that you have animals in your apartment" Daniel said to Ashley, pointed to Sonic, Tails and Cream.

"Well, you never mention me about them" Ashley answered as she points to Knuckles and Amy.

"Touché" he replied. As the animals talking together in a group, Jessica looked at her best friend.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Jess asked her best friend.

After a while, Sonic, Ashley and the others had already brought Jess and Daniel up to speed on what happen an hour ago. They were also eating some of the Chinese food that Jess and Daniel brought for the night. They had no idea that they were going to have extra guests tonight so they

"And so, that's what happen" Ashley said as she finished

"Wow! You definitely had a busy night" said Jess, astonished.

"Yeah, I know, right" said Ashley to her best friend.

Ashley then turned to Sonic who was in his resting state. "So, what are you guys going to do now?"

Sonic then sits up a little. "Hey, don't worry about us Ash, alright. I'll think of a plan to find a way to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and get us back home" he answered.

"Oh yeah sure like every plan that you ever come up with, we always ends up in trouble and this is pretty much the worst that you made so far!" Knuckles said, raising his toned at Sonic. He was pretty mad at Sonic because the Master Emerald that he guards back on Angel Island but now since they're on a different planet, the Master Emerald is left unguarded.

"Hey don't look at me, Knuckles. It wasn't my fault that we were transporter here in the first place. All that I did was trying to stop Egghead from using the Chaos Emeralds" said Sonic to the red echidna.

"Look, I don't know how you caused Chaos Control or care about what happened in that aircraft but since the Master Emerald is now defenceless without me, YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE STUCK HERE!" he yelled as he clenched his fists and charged at Sonic. He was going to put him in than anyone else has made.

Sonic manage to dodge him due to his quick reflexes, jumped and landed near the front door. He grinned at Knuckles which makes him madder than ever. "GET BACK HERE, YOU SPINELESS HOG!" he screamed as he begins to chase him around the room with everyone watching them.

"HEY! Cut it out, guys!" Ashley shouted as the boys still kept on fighting.

"Oh boy" said Tails.

"Oh dear" said Cream with a worried look on her face.

"Here they go again" said Amy.

As Knuckles keeps on chasing across Sonic the room, Ashley went over to where Tails was sitting. "Shouldn't we do something to stop them?" she asked with a concern look on her face.

"Good luck with that. They keep on fighting for who knows how long" he said to her while watching the fight.

"But don't worry, they'll stop fighting, sooner or later" Amy said.

Ashley turned to her friends until they heard a big crash. Sonic has tripped Knuckles over which caused him to roll in a ball and felled into the kitchen and comes out with a giant metal pot that covers his face. "HEY! Who turned out the light? SONIC! Where are you? You are SO dead when I get out of this! And this is NOT FUNNY!" he said as he tries to get to get the pot off his head but it was stuck on real tight. Sonic was on his back, cracking himself up. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ashley, Jess and Daniel were giggling at this.

Feeling a bit bad for the echidna, Ashley walks over to him and grabs hold of the pot. "Hey Knuckles, if I get you out of this pot, can you promised me to lay off fighting against Sonic for now until we figure out what you guys are going to do and then you guys fight again until you're blue in the face" Ashley said as she offered to help him.

"Fine" Knuckles said as Ashley twist the pot a little to the right and pulls it off his head. "Thanks" he said to her.

"No problem" she said as she put the pot down on the dining table. "Look, I know you're disappointed right now but don't worry. Me and my friends are going to help you guys find the Chaos Emeralds and fine a way to get you guys back home" she said as she sat down next to Jess.

"Thanks we're going to need all the help we can get" Sonic said.

"Speaking of which, if we're all here, wouldn't Eggman be here too?" Amy asked Sonic who was sitting next to him, looking a bit worried.

"He's definitely here because he sent a couple of his robots here that attack Ashley because she had a Chaos Emerald with her" he answered. "He would properly know by now that we're here after we gave his robots the royal treatment."

"Well, in that case, we may want hide out here for a while until we come up with a plan to find the rest of Chaos Emeralds and find a way and since we have one, this will be easier to track them" said Tails as he pointed to the green Chaos Emerald that Ashley found before.

"Well, finding the Chaos Emeralds is one thing but finding a way to use them to get home is another but we'll talk about in the morning. I bet you guys want to get some sleep after a day you guys just had." Ashley said to the animals.

With the others getting ready to hit the hay, Ashley couldn't help to think that maybe the vision she had was a sign. Maybe, it's a sign about the events that will occur in the distinct future. Other than that, she does need to explain to the others about her visions and her nightmares.

If she does have that kind of time.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in the New York, 7:09pm)<p>

In tallest building of the city; NYLAB – New York of Scientific Geniuses and Machinery Laboratory, a tall, middle-aged man was watching footage from his computer that happened at Washington Square Park a few hours in his office. He saw a blue hedgehog battling three robots with the help of an orange fox and a beige rabbit in a blue plane. He also saw a young girl who nearby, holding some kind of gem in her hand. He then stops the tape and switch over to what's showing right now. The police force was observing the robots that were destroyed from the battle. He was then interrupted by the phone next to him which he answered. "Hello. Mr Cross speaking." he answered.

"Sir, this is Officer Johnson. We found some kind of robots at Washington Square Park that we have never seen before in my life" he answered. "Do you have any idea what's this is all about?"

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll send someone over there to pick it up so we can observe them and find out what we are dealing with. Thank you, Officer" he said as he hanged up. He then looked back at his computer and looked at the previous tape and pause it at the young girl facing at the robots. He got a clear view of the girl's face. He then opened up a new file that has a list of teenagers in New York. After a few minutes, he's found a match with a picture beside it:

NAME: ASHELY ROSE FAITH

AGE: 16

GENDER: FEMALE

DOB: 1/1/1996

OCCUPTATION: STUDENT

RELATIVES: CHRISTOPHER ARNOLD FAITH – BROTHER

He pulled a sly smile across his face. He knew there was something about this girl that has been on his mind for a while now. He has been watching not only her but her brother as well who works here as a scientist and an inventor for a long time and he was planning to do something to them but first, he's going to find out who sent those robots to attack her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sonic and the others have finally reunited and a plan to sends Sonic and the others home is in motion. And Eggman is already here too and who is this guy and what does he knows about Ashley and her brother? Only one way to find out!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter gone, another one coming up very soon so don't you worry, ok. This has by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever written! And I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post up my stories because last week was Mother's Day! A special time where we give thanks to all the mums in the world on this special day. And I also had work that day in the afternoon. **

**I will have the next chapter very soon, as soon I have come up with one but it's going to be more on Ashley's nightmare and vision about the Chaos Emeralds. Do you think she has some kind of connection to them? Well, once I have the next chapter up, you'll see! **

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story._**


	6. Ashley's Secret – Part 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog Movie**

**Chapter 5: Ashley's Secret – Part 1**

**(New York City, Planet Earth – ****4:43am)**

After a night of extraordinary things like weird visions, magic gems, robots attacking you and creatures from another dimension, no-one would have the time to go to sleep. Well, this could be one of those reasons why this young girl is still awake as she lies in her bed; looking up to the celling with her hands behind her head.

She was thinking about the recent events that all happen in one night. She looked around in her bedroom to see Jessica sleeping in her room as well. Usually, when it's just the three best friends sleeping over, they would sleep in the living room after a late night movie. But with more guests in her house, they weren't any more room in the house for her two best friends and her new friends to stay so they all bunked out in the living room.

She looked at her clock beside her to realise how early it's still. The young teenager was pretty much having the weirdest day of her life. She grabs hold of her necklace that's was still around her neck.

First of all, the recent nightmares that she been having for years now which she is pretty much used to, then she had this weird vision, then the glowing gem she found in the park, then the robots that came out of nowhere and attacked her and then she was saved by a supersonic hedgehog and his friends. Speaking of the hedgehog, Ashley pulled the covers off her and place her feet on her bedroom carpet. She then went downstairs to check on him and his friends.

Ashley creep down stairs where she finds Sonic sleeping on the window still with his hands behind his back and one of his legs over the other one, Knuckles is sleeping in one the beanbags and Tails, Amy Cream and Cheese are sleeping on the couch and Daniel sleeping on the floor. They were pretty tired after having a day like this. Other than that, how is she going to explain this to her brother? That she's taking care of five animals that came from another world in their home?

Well, sooner or later, she is going to have to tell him what happen that night. And it's a good thing to because he won't be back until Monday which gives her plenty of time on how to explain her new friends.

Since she couldn't get to sleep and realised there is still a couple of hours left, Ashley decided to go up to the rooftops; to get a clear head after last night's events.

Quietly as she can, she puts on her blue boot-cut jeans that she wore on last night but this time, with her dark grey Tab Sleeve Hooded Zip up Jacket and a light pink loose top.

After she got changed, she tiptoed downstairs to find them still sleeping. Surprised that they are still sleeping, she began to think that they are really heavy sleeper or Ashley here was best at sneaky around early in the morning.

She picked up her black converse from the Hanging Wardrobe Storage that was placed from the front door. She takes on more look at her guests in the living as she turns the door knob as quietly as possible, opens the door, walks out and carefully, shuts the door behind her.

She then walks over the entrance to the rooftops where she and her new animal friends went through just a few hours ago. She finally arrived to the door and as she clutches the doorknob, she looks behind to see if anyone was following her. Sensing that no-one is following her, she opens the door, walks through and shuts the door. She finds herself on the rooftops of her building. She sees Tails' bi-plane is still on the roof as the warm night air surrounds her.

She looks over to the edge to see there were no sign of any cars or people at this late hour, which it is very weird since this city was known as the city that never sleep. Since they was no-one around, she decided to take a "scroll" through the city.

She steps up to the ledge of the building to look down on the neighbourhood. With her feet firmly on the concrete ledge, she quickly does a head check around the street. There was not one person in sight. Good, then she was about to _"takes off"_. And when she means _"takes off"_, she means it.

_Literally_.

She takes a deep breath as she jumps off the side of the building; falling straight down to the pavement. If any human being has ever done that without a harness or an air sack, they would properly became human paste.

As she got close to the ground, just like in her dreams, she unfurled her wings as hard and fast as she could and glides closes to the ground. She makes a sharp right before she was face planted into the building in-front of her. She then flies high up in the air where she feels the same warm night air that she felt moments ago. With a smile on her face and the warm air flies through her short hair and wings, she was happy as she continues to flies around the city.

She approaches Empire State Building, the place where the Twin Towers used to be, the Brooklyn Bridge, Governors Island, and finally, the Statue of Liberty. The sun began to rises in the horizon as her wings were glistering with the sunlight when she circles around the sculpture.

With these wings, Ashley can be _free_; as long as she doesn't get spotted by anyone or _anything_…

* * *

><p><strong>(Ashley's apartment, New York City – 6:57am)<strong>

…and unfortunately, Sonic and the gang are about to be spotted by someone else and that someone whom is very close to their new friend Ashley. But before that, the guests along with Daniel were awaken by someone else whom they known already.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Jessica exclaims as she comes racing down the stairs. The others begin to wake up from Jessica's outburst.

Sonic jumps out of the window still; fully alert. "WHAT! What is it?"

"It's Ashley. She's gone!" she replied.

That's when the room fell silent.

Ashley. Is _not_ here.

This was pretty weird for Sonic and the others. It has only been a few hours since they met Ashley and all of a sudden, she decided to take off with a word. Daniel got out of his sleeping bag and stand up.

"Wait. Didn't she leave a note or took her phone with her?" he asked.

Jessica knew he was going to say something like that. "She didn't leave a note and…" She looks over to her left to see Ash's phone that was left on the coffee table from last night. She goes over to it and picks it up. "…her phone is right here."

Daniel signs as he rubs his head. "Oh, great. First, we met creatures that came from another world and now, Ash is nowhere to be seen. Well, this can't get any worse." But the teenager boy was about to eat his words.

The knob on the front door turned around and the door was flung open. Carrying books in his arm with his suitcase in hand was a young man in his late 20's with dark brown short hair was wearing a blue business shirt with black pants and dark brown shoes. Once he closed the door behind him, he turns to face the living room to expect something…_unexpected_.

The person was then halted the moment he saw not just the two dazed teenagers but the creatures, standing in his living room.

_It's Chris_! And looks like he has already come home early.

Jessica and Daniel both thought Ashley had told them that he wasn't going to be home until Monday but she never knew he wouldn't come home early. He looks at the animals who were shocked as he was. Flabbergasted; he dropped his papers and briefcase and landed on the wooden floor with a big thud. Look like Ashley didn't bother to tell her brother about…extra companion.

He looks at his sister's two friends, then to the Creatures then back to the teens again.

Jessica holds her hand up high and waves to the adult. "…hey, Chris. Didn't expect to see here today."

Chris was no longer surprised and now has a riled look on his face. By the looks of this, this is going to be one long story. Chris sternly looks at the two teenagers who look like they were in serious trouble.

"OK! I WANNA KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE OR ELSE I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!"

Yep, this is going to be one _long_ story…

* * *

><p><strong>(New York City – 7:01am)<strong>

Ashley was still in the air with her eyes closed and the wind flying through her hair and wings. She opens her eyes and looks to her left so noticed the sun has risen form the horizon

"Well, time to get back." She announce to herself as she dipped her right wing and makes a U-turn in the air and heads back to the apartment. She started to flap up and down when she senses something again and her necklace started to glow. Just like what happen last night. She looks around; trying to find the source. After doing a couple of 360, she got the lock on her source: the New York Times Company building. Good thing it was not far from here.

She was approaching the building and landed on the rooftops. She looked around the rooftop and to her surprised, she sees another glowing gem but not just any glowing gem, it was another Chaos Emerald!

Like the green one that she found, this time it was a blue. She then looks at her necklace which has stopped glowing as soon as she touches the Emerald. She couldn't wait to tell the gang that she has founded another Chaos Emerald. Her mind was halted when she heard a whirring sound in the distant. It was faint but it sounded like it was close. Ashley turned around and to her horror's, they were robots. Not just any robots but the same ones that attacked her last night

"_**IDENTIFIED SUBJECT: HUMAN WITH IDENTIFIED ITEM. LOCK AND DESTORY!**_"

At the sight of those robots, Ashley could only express the one thing that comes to her mind.

_Trouble_.

_Big trouble_.

"Oh no…" that is the one thing that came out of her mouth before she makes her get away by jumping off the building, open her wings and flies off with the Chaos Emerald in her grasp that is close to her chest. The robots then began chased for the gem…_and the girl_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ashley's apartment, New York City – 7:11am)<strong>

"…and that's what happened." Jessica concluded as she and Daniel finished explaining to Chris for the past ten minutes about last night's events. Chris was absolutely astonished by the story that he keeps looking at the animals and his little sister's best friends; back and forth. After the news has settles in, Chris has finally made up his mind. He stands up from his seat and stares at the animals. Knowing that her best friend's brother will be angry at Ashley because she didn't have the nerve to tell her brother what has happen to her. Jessica decides to take fall for her.

"Look. I know you don't believe us but please. Ash didn't get a chance to tell you about them last night. It's not her fault this all happened

"I believe you." Those were the words that made both Jessica's and Daniel's eyes go wide and their jaws dropped.

"You do?" she asked.

"You _do_?" Daniel was surprised as his best friend was.

Chris simply nods. "Of course I do. The both of you." He gestures to Jessica and Daniel. "I also knew something was up when I was talking to her on the phone yesterday morning. She was distracted during the conversation." Chris crossed his arms over. "I haven't heard a peep from her ever since then."

All of a sudden, an unknown beep went off. It came from Chris' pants pocket. He reached his hand inside and pulled it out. It was his phone.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"A message at work." He replied as he goes to the coffee table and grabs the TV remote. "Telling me to turn to the morning news."

He pressed the on switch on the remote which turns on the flat screen TV.

"_We interrupted your regular broadcast to bring you this breaking news."_ The announcement spoke through the flat screen speakers. As the gang watches the TV, a woman in her thirties with brown long hair while wearing a blue blouse appears on the screen.

"_I'm Kelly Foster, with a shocking story. The beloved city of New York has been invaded? By robots?" _

At the word _robots_, the creatures from Mobius couldn't help but feel uneasy. This could be trouble for them. _Have they been spotted?_

"_Witnesses say that they have heard a commotion near Washington Square Park where they spotted what seem to be destroyed robots near the fountain. The Authorities have reported that that they were no witnesses during the robot rampage that happens here last night. The park will be closed off until the source on this crisis has been found."_

The creatures whether don't know if they can relax. They don't know if they should blame Eggman for sending his robots in the first place or destroying them in the first place. Chris has turned off the TV by the remote as he placed it down on the dining table. "Looks like you guys and Ash weren't spotted by the cops or anyone last night." He said to the teens and animals. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"Ash is not here. I told them when I woke up." She told him.

"Well, where is Miss Ashley?" Cream politely asked Jessica.

"Chow chow." Cheese said who was in the young rabbit's grasp.

As everyone ponders on of the whereabouts of Ashley, Chris knows exactly where.

"The rooftops." He whispers to himself but Knuckles manages to hear him.

"The what?" he asked as Chris raced over to the front door.

"Let's check the rooftops. She is usually up in her spare time." He explained as he opens the door to let him and the others out.

They raced up to the rooftop; hopefully to find the missing teen but to their disappointment, Ashley isn't there. Tails' bi-plane was still here but there was no sign of the young teenager.

"She's not here." Amy replies as she, Cream and Cheese walk around the entire rooftop.

Jessica looks at Chris. "She might have gone out or something." She replies as he nods in acknowledges. Tails approaches them with a worried look.

"But where?" the young fox asked

Sonic was on the ledge in deep thought. She couldn't have gone back to the park where the robots attacked her last night. Well, only one way to find out.

Sonic then turned to the others. "I'll go find her. I have a feeling that I might where she is." He announces.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked the hedgehog whom began stretching his hamstrings.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sonic replied as he jumps off the building. "I'LL BE BACK!" As he falls, he curls up into a ball before landing on his feet to avoid getting an injury and resumes his running as he left a sonic boom behind.

The gang runs over to the edge and witness the supersonic hedgehog off through the city to find the missing teenager. He was now stunned to witness an animal that can run at the speed of sound. "I just hope she isn't in too much trouble." Jessica whisper to Chris who was standing right beside her.

"Let's hope so." Chris acknowledges her.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Sonic has raced through every alleyway of the entire city but so far, there was no sign of Ashley. He raced to Washington Square Park; hoping she would be there. He manages to make it there without anyone spotting him. At a split second, he looks up to see an arch that leads into the park; near the fountain where the battle that happen last night took place<p>

He then began to race up on the side and keeps going until he got to the top. He walks along the arch as he watches the scene. The place was packed with cops, news reporter and a huge crowd of civilians huddling the area where they are only permitted. Although it was still early in the morning, it sure has brought out a lot of commotion.

Scanning from above at the crowd who were, Sonic can't seem to find his new friend in the crowd. If she was not here, where could have she gone? It was kind-of weird to meet someone last night and then just…disappear the next day. Maybe…she decided to go and get breakfast without telling anybody?

He looks back to the fountain and sees the robots that attacked Ashley last night. Since they were Eggman's robots, he had no problem destroy them.

While watching the construction crew cleaning up the android parts, he hears something else in the background.

_Sounds like a machine gun_.

_What? More robots? Here_?

Sonic look around to find the source of the noise. He then looks up high above the buildings to spot four objects in the air. Three of them appear to be the same robots that attacked his new friend last night and the fourth seems to be a human with white wings.

_Wait a minute_.

_A human? With wings_? _Since when does human have wings_?

Sonic shade his eyes with his hand as he cringe them to get a closer look. It appears that the robots are attacking the _flying human_ and he or she was doing the best he or she can.

Up in the air, one of the robot swings it machine gun at the human but she flies upward, does a flip in the air, over the robot's head and kicks him in the back; sending it forward a few metres in the air. Just when she was about to fly away, she was not expecting another robot to appear in front of her. It lifted its machine gun high above in the air and slams it down on her left shoulder. _Hard_.

On impact, it earns a bone-crunching noise which nearly pops the arm out of its socket and earns the human an ear-piecing scream. Back on the arch, Sonic's eyes widen when he hears the scream. _ Looks like the flying human is in trouble_. He might be fast on the ground but he could sure use Tails' Tornado or the seven Chaos Emeralds right about now in order to get into the air.

Hurt from the impact, the human cling on to her injure shoulder. She has lost her mobility to fly due to the pain and was now sent falling fast to the streets and the park below.

As she falls closer to the ground, the hedgehog readies himself to save the flying human. Just as he was about to take a running start, he noticed the flying human had brown hair.

_Strange._ _Does he know anyone who has brown hair?_

Just before she hit the ground, the wings on the fallen human starts to flap downwards. The human then starts to gain altitude and begins to fly upwards; flying over the arch and past the stunned hedgehog. As she quickly flies past him, Sonic didn't get a good look at the human who zip right past him.

"Who was that?" Sonic muttered to himself. He then looks up to see the robots that were still high up in the air have just witness their target still moving; resume the chase. Curious to know who that flying girl was and concern that she might need help, he jumps off the arch and lands in front of the park's entrance; surprising the crowd behind him and runs off in the same direction.

Once he find where the flying human and the robots are, he will get a kick out of it when he finds out who this flying human really is…

* * *

><p><strong>Look like Sonic is getting a bit closer to Ashley's secret (<strong>_**Hench the title**_**) by the looks of it. So,…whats with the wings? Is it all connected to Ashley's nightmares, the vision, her necklace and the Chaos Emeralds? Well, only one way to find out. Next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey hey! Sorry for the wait. A lot on my plate: Work, finishing TAFE, Family visit, games, moviesTV shows to watch, balancing my life out, trying to find inspiration for my stories, making videos of my faves show. Part 2 will be up next week.**

**First off, I was writing my TMNT story for the past few months and I didn't have time to finish this chapter. But I decided to hold my TMNT story for the meantime and finish off the other ones that need to be finish. Didn't I tell ya that when I make a promise, I keep it. So sorry for the long wait though.**

**Speaking of videos… while watching the TMNT 2k3 series, I have always wondered:**

_**How many times does Mikey scream like a girl in the show?**_

**So after over a week of watching the entire series plus the special movie, I have realised that he screamed 107 times! (I think…) and to prove it, I have made a video under my YouTube account named **_**Jessie Order**_**. That's where you'll find the video. After watching it, comment on which your favourite scream is and also, don't forget to vote your favourite scream which will go in the draw for your Top 20 Mikey's Screams.**

**Also before I go, a new chapter will be up every week if I use my time wisely but I might be late with this one if I'm booked for the next few days with no access of my computer. But other than that, I promise I won't stop until I have finished it.**

**Also, looking at my previous chapters, I could really fix them up when I have time. **

**Another thing, if you think this chapter wasn't actually at my best, I'm trying my hardest. Since it has been so long since I last updated a chapter from this story, it just that…I feel like I have lost inspiration of Sonic the Hedgehog. I have watching **_**Sonic X**_**, played video games, read fanfics, trying to get my head around the game, that kind of jazz. It kind-of hard when you come up with Sonic stories when you are thinking about another series. But it will take time. I guarantee that.**

**Also, in the next few chapters, I wanted a certain hedgehog to sing a song to another hedgehog if you know who I meant… what I'm asking in the next two weeks is a song suggestion. If you know any song that has either an upbeat to it, probably RnB or Hip Hop or Pop or anything that we can dance to it, let me know. Oh! And we have to keep it PG. so no swear or anything like that.**

**Finally, this happen recently in the news that hit everyone rock bottom.**

**Cory Monteith who plays Finn Hudson on **_**Glee **_**has passed away last weekend. The cause of his death might be related to drug abuse. Sources say that he has been having trouble throughout his life when he started smoking and drinking at a young age. He also quit school before he graduate and his drug abuse continue to rise. He has been in rehab for a few months before his time was up.**

**Other than his trouble life, he proved to be one of the most talented people on a popular show. He proves to be one of my favourite actors over the years and this news took a bit of toll on me. He will dearly miss and never be forgotten by his cast members, family, friends and fans all around. **

**Well, with this chapter done and dusted, it's time for me to vamoose!**

**Until we meet again, **

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the crew but I do own the characters that do appear in this fanfic. This is not an official Sonic story.**_


End file.
